ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Ivan Vanko (film)
Ivan Antonovich Vanko (Ива́н Анто́нович Ва́нко) is the main antagonist in Iron Man 2 and the son of Soviet physicist Anton Vanko, and a skilled physicist in his own right. He is portrayed by Mickey Rourke. Before Ivan was born, Anton was once Howard Stark's trusted partner, but when the ARC Reactor was built, he tried to sell it. Howard found out what Anton was planning, he had him deported to Siberia, where he became an alcoholic in the destitute penal-colony land and blamed the Stark family for his disgrace. Ivan was arrested at some point for selling nuclear secrets to Pakistan. Many years later, Ivan and Anton heard the news that Tony was none other than Iron Man. Anton died soon afterwards, leaving his son his knowledge and the blueprints for the ARC reactor. Now greiving his father's passing, Ivan began building his miniature ARC reactor from the blueprints and designed his own repulsor-based weapon. Ivan was prepared to avenge his father by destroying Stark and his legacy. Ivan Vanko made his way to Monaco with a fake ID. At the Grand Monaco Racing Track, disguised up as a race track worker, Ivan stepped on the track and revealed his deadly weapons: a pair of electric-based whips. Tony managed to evade Ivan long enough for Pepper Pots and Happy to arrive and pin Ivan to the wall of the race track with their car. Pepper throws Tony the Iron Man MK V and it quickly gives Tony the strength needed to push the car away, incapacitate Ivan, and pull the ARC reactor from his harness, rendering his whips useless. Tony meets wih Ivan while the latter in in captivity and Tony learns of Anton and Howard's conflicts, and the driving force behind Ivan's need to cripple the Stark legacy. Ivan is transferred to a high security prison and seemingly death row, but he is broken out of the prison by Justin Hammer, Tony's business rival, who had witnessed what Ivan was capable of in Monaco. Justin wants Ivan to improve his Iron Man-like suits to present at the Stark Expo, but Ivan proceeds to make a series of mechanical drones for the Army, Marine corp., etc. Justin is upset by this, but he displays the drones at the expo anyway, while keeping Ivan under surveillance at the Hammer facility. However, Ivan kills his guards, breaks out of his room, and hacks the drones and War Machine's systems, ordering them to kill Iron Man and destroy the Expo. Black Widow and Happy get to the control room, but to find that Ivan has already escaped. Widow manages to return War Machine's systems to normal. When they finally destroy all of the drones, Ivan appears with powerful armor and more enhanced energy-whips. Neither can match Ivan's power, but Ivan is ultimately defeated when they fire repulsor rays at each other, causing a large explosion. The blast erupts and severely harming Ivan and his armor, causing a self-destruct mechanism in the drones. Realizing that Pepper is in the detonation range, Tony rushes to get to her and saves her at the last-second. The explosions rock the ground of the expo, and Ivan is seemingly killed. Powers Ivan Vanko is a an engineering genius. He proved this when he created an Arc Reactor similar to the one Tony Stark used to keep him alive. Later in the movie, he uses Justin Hammer's resources to create elite, military-applicated drones, and a specialized suit of armor with enhanced ion-based energy whips. He also seems to be an experienced software hacker, as seen when he first gets to Hammer Industries. He also displays considerable skills at hand-to-hand combat. Plus considerable strength, seeing as he lifts his harness with such ease. Equipment Suits Ivan's first "suit" was a pair of Arc Reactor-powered whips attached to a hydrualic harness. Though they were crude compared to the technology in Tony's Iron Man suit, they were still powerful enough to easily cut through cars. His second weapon was a high-tech suit built from the resources he had available at Hammer Industries. It features a pair of upgraded, ion-based energy whips attached to spools, allowing them to be extended and reeled in when necessary. The suit also appeared to be more durable than the Iron Man suits, as it didn't even suffer any cosmetic damage when attacked by them. Images 1643px-Trailer2-23.jpg 1643px-Trailer1-57.jpg vlcsnap-2010-05-08-23h07m30s163.png vlcsnap-2010-05-08-23h08m24s186.png vlcsnap-2010-05-08-23h15m13s177.png vlcsnap-2010-05-08-23h12m03s54.png vlcsnap-2010-05-08-23h08m54s233.png vlcsnap-2010-05-08-23h15m14s192.png vlcsnap-2010-05-09-21h33m46s236.png vlcsnap-2010-05-08-23h15m38s172.png vlcsnap-2010-05-08-23h20m31s36.png vlcsnap-2010-05-09-21h33m43s209.png vlcsnap-2010-05-08-23h17m18s153.png vlcsnap-2010-05-08-23h28m33s240.png vlcsnap-2010-05-08-23h15m42s218.png vlcsnap-2010-05-08-23h16m54s163.png vlcsnap-2010-05-14-19h52m37s226.png References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie characters Category:Iron Man 2 Category:Deceased Characters